Talk:Living with Temptation 2/@comment-70.82.77.149-20161024061132
Walkthrough I found online can't recall where. Would need to have clarification on under table acheivement. (Not taking credit for it, just being a captain and sharing ) SPOILER!!!!!!! Ending 1 – "Super Hot Tub" Get caught by Tracy by watching all phone pictures with Lisa and Gabriele Ending 2 – Watch Tracy cheat all the way though and choose to divorce at the end Ending 3 - During the hot tub, deny that it is you and Lisa gets mad and tells Tracy about you. You cheat on your new wife with Tracy. Ending 4 – Nothing happened! OR "Tracy is Pregnant!" Tracy got pregnant and kept the other man's baby! (In both cases, you SUCKED!) Ending 5 – "3some worth waiting for" Threesome with Lisa and Tracy Ending 6 – "...And Lisa too!" Get Lisa pregnant – Need to gain access to surveillance camera Ending 7 – "That Hurts so Much!" Watch Tracy cheat on you and choose to not do anything about it Ending 8 – Watch Tracy cheat then punch Richard in the face. Jail time!! Ending 9 - You confess at dinner that you had sex with Antoinette after catching her with Guillaume. Walkthrough Day1: Choose whether or not you shared Tracy and if you did Lisa. If you touch Lisa, you’ll get a scene with her in bathroom. If you decline, you get a scene with Tracy. Morning - At the house, select the second option and then the first option at the pool during Richard’s intro to gain points for Justin. Afternoon - Going to Lisa’s room helps her fix her laptop and gains you points, while going to your room with Tracy sets up a scene for the evening. If you go to the living room, pick up the pen, say it's your pleasure, you get a point and a peek with Antoinette. Going to the pool has you see Gabrielle topless and Richard gets a point! Dinner - Choose the first option both times for more points. Evening - You can go back to your room for scene with Tracy for several points or go to Gabrielle's room for a point (choice actually doesn't matter). Going to Antoinette's room doesn't do anything. Day 2: Morning - Go to church, click the book on the bench and then listen to Richard. Invite who you want into the confessional (Preferably Antoinette and Lisa). Having Tracy in the confessional actually costs you a point. Afternoon - If you had a confessional with Tracy, you can go to the hot tub to get a scene with Tracy. Living room gets you to hang out with Antoinette and watch a cooking show. Pool has you see Lisa and Gabriele topless but if you say Tracy may not like this so I'd better go, you get a point. Dinner - I recommend the first choice. Second choice nets Richard an extra point. Evening - Going to your bedroom gets a point with Tracy. If you go to the pool and exercise, you get points. Better yet, you can go to the sauna to get a scene with Richard and Antoinette. Leave your junk exposed for a point, steamy situation, I'm quite comfortable, stay silent, it feels wonderful, and pull her onto your lap. If you say "I think you should come closer", Richard gets a point. If you say "You think you are being charming", Richard gets 1 more point than you do. If you stop the tease at "That's enough of this situation", you get an extra point but no tease. Day 3: Morning - Horse ride - be cocky and lose a point but gain it back later with an extra 2 points in the evening but cannot get sauna scene that way. You should be cautious and get a beginner horse. Choose swim to stay with Tracy or hike to get a scene with Lisa. If you climb with Lisa, there may be a scene (blowjob and/or sex) and when you return, be cool for 2 more points. If you swim, say Tracy doesn't need reminding and let her play with you for 2 points and an achievement. Afternoon - Stable.. card scene with Antionette. If you challenge them, you get 2 points. If you don't and say you need to leave, it contributes to a scene on day 5 with Tracy. Kitchen has an encounter with Tracy and Lisa if you've seen the cooking show with Antoinette the previous day. Gabriele's room has a peek but no points. Dinner - First choice. Evening - If Satan threw you off, go to the stables to gain 2 extra points for taming his ass. Pool is where Tracy is at but no points. Lisa's room is where Lisa and Gabriele are jumping on the bed. If you join them, you lose a point. Sauna is where Antoinette is at. Tell her to stay naked, it's okay, argue the terms, demand a blowjob, and let tracy hang out or ask her to go to the pool. Day 4: Morning - You want to go! Have Tracy make you cum. Unless you want to push her for sex and hand a point to Richard. Tell Antoinette you'd love to join her jogging, and you would like to try to keep up with her. You get 2 points, Richard gets 1. Better than none. Choose to have Richard help babysit (gives a point to Richard but enables gloryhole scene if your score is high enough). If you take care of Charlie yourself, you get 4 points but NO gloryhole scene or hot tub scene. At the first shop, say they're both out of this world and then click on the bottle on shelf behind Tracy to get the oil for Antoinette to get 3 points (if you had her sauna scene with Richard where you touched her leg). At lunch, you should click on the waiter to pay the bill and get a point. If you had Richard babysit, you will go shopping with Lisa and Gabrielle that will result in the gloryhole scene provided you have enough points. Afternoon - Going to the stable will encounter Lisa and Gabriele but no points. If you go to the living room and choose to listen to the music, Antoinette and Tracy will find you and you get 2 points. Going into Antoinette's room will get you no points and her telling you it's not time to go jogging. Dinner - No choices Evening - You can go to Richard's office to see Gabrielle sabotaging Lisa’s Birth Control. Hot tub scene available with Lisa and Gabriele - Deny it is you and get ending 3 or watch it all the way through and then get caught by Tracy for ending 1. At any time before finishing the video, have sex with them for an achievement. Pool has Tracy and Antionette drunkenly talking about the sky for no points. Day 5: Morning - No choices Afternoon - Kitchen has you making a hangover remedy for 2 points. Entering Annie's room has you going on a jog if you agree and you get a point. Going to the pool results in the Tracy scene in the stable depending on your relationship. Telling her to suck your cock and making her cum gets you "fun times" but no points. Having her rub her pussy and then fucking her harder sets up a choice. If you switch positions and keep fucking her until she cums, that's the best route. The other choice is to cum right away which isn't good for you and results in you being held back while Tracy is getting gangbanged. Dinner - No choices Evening - Go to kitchen and eat something healthy gives you 2 points. Going to the bedroom has you taking a bath with Tracy resulting in no points but you get a scene. Lisa, Gabriele, and Antoinette are in the living room watching a movie and you get no points. Day 6: Morning - Always be ready and willing... Now you have 2 choices.. either go with them or stay and watch. If you go with them to eat, when she returns, tell her you are impressed with her athleticism. But if you stay, when you get to the changing room, peek in. You will get 2 different scenes depending on your score. When returning to lunch, if you tell them she had sex, that is a game over. Saying "you were cold so you did a few sprints" saves the day. Afternoon - If you go to the office, you will see a scene with Tracy and Richard. There are different results depending on your score (if it’s low you get a choice of 2 “bad” endings). At the pool, they will let you pick them up if you made a comment earlier that you can do the lifts. Cracking a joke or staying silent works depending on the relationship with Tracy. Dinner - No choices but possible "Under the Table" scene with Antoinette and Gabriele Evening - Last Evening! Possible scene... 3some with Lisa and Tracy Hints - "Tracy is Pregnant!" Added to Ending 4. At the start you have to choose that you shared Tracy in LWT1. On day 3, do not go to the stable in the afternoon OR if you do, decline to arm wrestle them. Then at the day 5 stable scene, make sure to trigger the gangbang where you're held back and you see Tracy really enjoying it. Then on the evening of day 6 when you talk to Tracy and Lisa, keep quiet. - Under the Table scene... Another player reported that you have to have high scores with Antoinette and Gabriele. He got it when he asked for money instead of a threesome with Antoinette on day 6. The he declined the first offer and she agreed on 20 thousand. Later in the pool scene where he held all the girls, he dropped Gabriele. Then he went to dinner and the scene started. - To get access to the surveillance, you need to visit Richard twice in his office. On the third visit, you can choose to use the footage yourself or to expose him. It's always good to get at least 1 "office session" a day starting on day 1 or 2. - Ending 7 - “That Hurts So Much" is tough for some. You have to have access to the surveillance, a worse score than Richard and must have cheated on Tracy. If those are true, then go to Richard's office on afternoon of the 6th day and just keep watching. At the end, ignore that anything happened. That's ending 7. The other ending is number 8 and is triggered when you go to stop it and punch him in the face. This results in you going directly to jail. - To get Lisa pregnant, you need to suggest a threesome to Lisa and Tracy at evening of day 6 and cum in her pussy BUT you need to see Gabriele sabotage Lisa's pills by watching the video system on the evening of day 4. Achievements - "Creamy Absolution" - Get blowjob from Lisa at the Confessional. "Running Wild" - Go swimming. "More than a Stream" - Sauna scene with Antoinette. "Tracy is Pregnant!" - Extension of Ending 4 - She's knocked up with another man's kid AND keeps it! "Evil Exposed" - Exposing Richard's surveillance system. "3some worth waiting for" - Ending 5. Threesome with Lisa and Tracy at the end! "...And Lisa too!" - Ending 6. Lisa is Pregnant! "That Hurts So Much!" - Ending 7. Lisa cheats with Richard and you do nothing. "Super Hot Tub" - Ending 1. Get caught during the Hot Tub scene. "Double Cum Shot" - During a threesome, you and Guillaume painted Antoinettes face!